The goal of this research is to: a. Continue model studies on the reaction of nitrones with electron-rich olefins as a means of preparing Beta-amino carbonyl compounds, and b. Exploit the methodology developed for the total synthesis of: 1. the amino sugar daunosamine, a critical component of the anthracycline antibiotics adriamycin and daunomycin, 2. the amino sugar gentosamine, a component of the gentamycin A family of aminocyclitol antibiotics, and 3. the antitumor antibiotic 7-can-0-methylnogarol.